Multiple use dryer bars are a convenient alternative to dryer sheets since the bars can remain in the dryer over multiple dryer cycles, versus the typical single use that a dryer sheet is designed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,723; U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,281; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,640. However, a challenge with manufacturing such bars is having a process that has the speed, reliability, and/or cost that allows such products to be sold competitively in the consumer goods market place.
These bars often comprise fabric softener actives that are imparted to laundry as it dries in the automatic clothing dryer. Methods of producing such bars include melting fabric softener actives and then pouring them into molds. However, shortcomings of such an approach may include “yellowing” of the bars (e.g., oxidation). Certain previously described methods result in bars that may have brittleness or be susceptible to cracking during use (in the automatic clothing dryer). There is a need for a method of manufacturing dryer bars that reduces one or more of theses shortcomings.
See U.S. Pat. No. 7,037,886.